


Find out

by Coolhumming



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolhumming/pseuds/Coolhumming





	Find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First fan fic and if you want please send feedback thank you

'Ummm.......'was all that ran through Marinette's mind once she saw her partner detransform in the narrow alley way that she ran into in order to avoid suspicion from her best friend on why she was in the previous akuma battle field.Her partner was none the wiser of her presents because he was currently talking to a floating black blob going on and on about cheese his kwami she presumed.All she could see is the back of his entire body but from his clothes alone she could already tell,who her fliry,goofy,dork of a partner was.So as fast as humanly possible she bolted out the alleway running towards her home.Once she was home she quickly ran into her room locked her trap door and screamed into her pillow for a good minute or so.'Is it really that bad,Marinette' Tikki said 'No' Marinette said without a moment of hesition and the more she thought of it the more she saw that it was incredible actually because as much as she hate to admit it she had grown quite fond of her partner ever since he started visiting her after she got in a pretty nasty akuma attack as her civilian self by acident.That day he came to visit her on her balcony to check if she was okay and then they talk for hours and hours and every since then he visited her every weekend that was two months ago.She felt so stupid for not finding out earlier but now it was his turn to find out and she if going to help him.

'I found out his identy now he has to find out mine' She said to Tikki as she made her way to her bed.

'How you going to make that happen'Tikki said

Marinette thought about it for a little before she said 'Well first I am going to talk to him NORMALLY and then invite him along with Alya and Nino to lunch tomorrow and sprinkle little clues along the way,and maybe flirt with him a little just cause'

As she proceed to turn off the light of her room for she could go to sleep and wake up early tomorrow. 'Well until tomorrow then' Tikki said

'Until tomorrow'Marinette said through a yawn.


End file.
